The coordination of the schedules of an individual or a group of people is aided by calendars. In typical fashion, such calendars include various meetings, alerts, reminders, etc.
Calendars for electronic devices (referred to as “electronic calendars”) are generally implemented using a suitable microprocessor and associated programming. Electronic calendars are generally displayed on an associated display device such as the screen of a computer, PDA, cell phone, music player, or other suitable electronic device. Items for the calendar, such as reminders, calendar events, or meetings, can be inputted or entered into the electronic calendar by any suitable input device or mechanism, whether by touch screen, keyboard, pointer, mouse, touchpad, stylus, etc.
The electronic calendar and associated items scheduled thereon are generally selectively displayed in any number of formats, whether daily, weekly or monthly, and can be displayed in association with other tools, such as task lists, note pads, or an electronic mailbox.
One of the challenges with electronic calendars is coordinating the calendars and associated schedules of two or more users. Methods and associated programming for such schedule coordination are sometimes cumbersome, difficult to use, and thereby result in miscommunication between individuals or even missed appointments.